A Dark Shadow
by Greek Goddess Of Myths
Summary: A boy named Cooper Anderson is running away with his family from an unknown criminal , He and sister are put to the cruel test by the Greek Underworld gods and worse yet , they are only aloud to see kids like themselves . Find out if Cooper and Valerie escape with the other kids or become friends with the weirdest , rudest , and most unpleasing pissed off gods of the underworld .
1. Chapter 1 : The Criminal

My name is Cooper Anderson, I'm 11 years old but don't let that fool you because I'm about to tell you a weird story about weirder people who do even weirder things. But let's start with the basics of my life shan't we?

My dad is a children's' dentist, he works across the street from our apartment building so me and my sister can watch when he takes breaks for smoking.

My dad has dark copper skin that glints in the moonlight and he has dark brown hair that he always cuts bald, but at other times he leaves it to grow so it looks like a silken carpet covering his head. He is six feet tall and very muscular because he used to play for a local school team back in high school ( and still does practice at parks ) , My dad's eyes are Dark green but he usually puts sunglasses on so most of the time they are hidden ( except for when he's working ) .

Anyway, my dad's name is Paul Anderson which my younger sister always spells like

Pale Andsun

So yah she is kind of weird lol, She is 8 years old but she's pretty tough to people she doesn't like (including mom's dog Sam), she is tall for her age and her skin is the color of chocolate. Her hair is braided kind of like the Ancient Egyptians with little beads at the bottom so when she moved her head the beads made a little clicking noise (kind of … cute?), her eyes are big and warm the color of dark chocolate, and her name is Valerie Anderson and she's my only sibling for now (my mom's pregnant) so hopefully there will be more lol.

My mother works a nurse at local hospital that's kind of far from our house which if you wonder is in New York (my Favored City) near the shore so I can always see the statue of liberty.

My mom has light golden brown skin and nice soft Dirty Blond hair ( my mother's mom was blond ) which was always attracting unwanted attention ( bad in school ) which is why dad suggested we move out of this neighborhood but mother said no .

My mother's eyes are colored ocean blue turquoise (more like green than blue) and she is tall and graceful and fun to be around with (especially when you're doing homework) her name is Hailey Stall.

Finally me , I have bronze colored skin which glows in the moon or sun light and I have mom's impressive dirty blond hair which I let grow just above my shoulders just for the fun of it , my eyes are ocean blue/green Turquoise which makes them bounce against my bronze skin so everyone notices them ( much to my dismay L ) .

I'm kind of short for my age but I'm kind of muscular because I play at the schools' team and go to gymnastics for practice.

I will confuse something to you but promise you won't tell anyone okay? Alright, I'm well ….attractive to the girls a lot and I don't mean like three or ten girls no I mean so much girls that there is even gossip and rumors about me being spread out like how great it would be if one of them was my girlfriend or how my chest must look like (I really hate gossip) and other things.

Anyway it's not great cause when the girls are attractive to you then their boyfriends and admirers will take revenge from whom? Why you of course! So don't try making yourself seem attractive unless your sure they won't cut your throat open (by them I mean school criminals).

So I was once getting ready for school when I herd a knock at our apartment door so I thought it must be dad, (at breaks dad always comes up to our apartment to get things like: papers and documents, sometimes cigarettes if he finished the others and etc.).

So I went to open the door when my sister came behind me and said '' No Coop (my nickname)! ''

So I stopped suddenly and turned around to face her before I asked '' No why? ''

She stared at me and added in a whisper '' that's not dad. Cause I just saw him outside talking to a sick person so that's not him ''

I was confused cause if it can't be dad and it can't be mom (she was at work) then who was it? So I decided to let my little sister show me dad from the balcony so I can be sure, and guess who was right? My little sister of course.

So I went back to the door and looked through the secret eye and found a man about seven feet tall and hug with a gun at his side and a dagger in the other, the man was white and had soft black hair falling into his eyes which were dark blue, he wore black clothing from head to toe and did not look like someone you'll want into your house.

I turned towards my sister and said '' your right, it's not dad but it's a criminal or something like that so I would like to tell you something okay? ''

She nodded so I said '' if this '' Bad Guy '' got into the house promise me that you will hide under the bed or inside the closet alright? ''

She looked worried but I didn't blame her cause I felt worried too.

The door kept knocking but non of us answered it worried if we said something like '' go away '' or '' leave us alone '' the guy will crash the door and enter anyway so we stayed inside the closet me cuddling my little sister and telling her that everything will be alright which I myself believed as I said that to my sister.

We stayed like that for about two hours ( yah , a lot of time huh ? ) stuck in a closet which smelled like cotton balls , I was sure we would die like that instead of be killed by a maniac ( sadly the other option had a better chance than the second ) .

Now being at the beginning of middle school I acted more like a 5th grader than a 6th grader which I found pretty horrible (like not going around and bulling kids or asking girls on dates and that kind of '' Grown up '' stuff).

But my sister always said '' but if you acted like a 6th grader you'll have to be mean to me cause that's what '' Big kids '' do right? ''

At that thought I said '' nah, I'll be a kinder 6th grader Valerie not a bully ''

She just shrugged me off (as much as 6 year old can anyway) and said '' fine, be a big mean guy ''

then she didn't speak to me for a days cause she said that I was '' big now '' and that didn't make me feel '' big '' it made me feel stupid and cruel so I said to her that I didn't want to be '' big '' to her but to other people my age, so I will be kind to her in secret so that no one will think I was way too '' Weak '' or '' Nasty ''.

Now I don't know if you've ever been locked in a closet or hidden in one but either way it is not something you would like to try out, and if you think it would be better to get locked with someone else then think again cause I was squished against my little sister and that was not pleasant (it was hot!).

My sister turned to me and asked a weird question '' Coop (again with the nickname), why do adults harm other adults? ''

I stared at her oddly before I finally answered her question '' Well…..Adults that don't like other adults sometimes want to hurt them for different reasons like : Jealousy , Envy , Revenge , and other reasons why did you ask ? ''

she just shrugged before her eyes widened and she said '' If that man didn't crash into the house for this long than maybe he's not here for us maybe he's here for …..''

she never finished her thoughts out loud cause then she ran out the closet forcing me to follow her and yell '' no come Back '' and '' stop '' but she kept running over furniture until she reached the balcony so I quit running and stood with her at the balcony before saying '' okay …. Why did you run? ''

She just pointed to dad who was taking his break outside and not in; part of me was actually relived cause that meant he wouldn't have to meet our little friend out there.

Then a thought struck me but right before I said anything my sister said it for me ( well…sort of ) , she said '' cause maybe he is here for dad or mom but I would think he is here for dad , so we would have to protect him from getting killed right ? ''

I stared at her in amazement before I said '' yep, then we have to have a secret plane and I know just the thing '' I grinned and she did the same, our mischief grin.

My plane was really complicated but we managed , our building was burned before by a neighboring building which was right next to ours but of course we weren't living there yet ( lucky us ) .

So our building used to have backstairs which were supposed to help if a fire came but were badly damaged by the fire so you couldn't / shouldn't climb them down unless you knew how to do monkey bars really well, which me and my sister new by heart her at the school and my at the gymnastics either way we could climb (if careful).

So I tied my sister a rope around her waist and mine leading all the way down the building from our balcony, and of course we had the broken back stairs for support so we were fine.

I told my sister to watch me really well so she could do the same , so I went down the side of the building first and reached the bottom where I could catch my sister if in the middle of her climbing she lost balance and fell I would be there for her ( I didn't practice for nothing ) .

She was great. She climbed so fast and soon she was hanging from the rope and waiting for me to pick her off of it which I did with pleasure. When we were both on the ground she walked with me around the building so we faced our father who was still smoking outside, he was quit unaware of the danger he/mom/us were in.

So we raced across the street and right up to him, he jumped in surprise and said '' Why are you guys not at school? ''

Valerie said '' there is a criminal in front of our door so we got off the back way with a rope ''

Now that was weird to say to a parent but hay it was true, dad looked worried about us and then told us to show him the criminal.

So we did by letting him climb with us all the way into the house, when we reached he looked into the secret eye and turned wide eyed then he cursed something before turning towards us.

He said '' that man is not human children ''

_That man is not human children?_

_That man is not human children._


	2. Chapter 2 : The kidnapping

_That man is not human children._

That was what our father had said when he had seen the weird criminal who was very annoying (true he was but that is a different story), so our father had said _that man is not even human children._

So what the heck was he? Ape? Maybe. Animal? Debut. A retarded human? Possible.

Anyway he was something dangerous so we had to run out of our house ( literally , we had to pack our stuff and leave L /J ) which didn't sound so bad until you had a choice between a cool T-shirt or a great book then you found it hard .

But my father said we can take all we wanted because he had a hug car that could fit a lot of things, so we could fill it up (/). I took everything I can and helped my sister do the same for herself and our mother (who just loved her books) while dad took everything important to him and nothing else.

When we were done father told us that we would be okay, and of course we believed him especially sis because she even sang a song before we were off.

The ride was long but we managed to not fall asleep, my sister was reading a book called '' Ms. Duck meeting Mr. Goose '' but even though the title sounded silly I had a feeling my sis was reading it for a different reason and that made me feel spoiled .

When our car reached the hospital where mom worked as nurse, she loved the job so I guess it would be a shame if she had to quit it. But I guess bad things happen right?

When dad parked the car at the hospital parking lot he said that we should stay at the car which was no problem with me, but a big one with sis.

So we agreed in the end that sis would go and I would stay, that wasn't a problem with me though.

So I stayed behind staring out the left window at my backseat until something caught my attention , it was a simple baby really except it was crying at something it's mother had done . But when it saw me it quit crying and looked at me as though I were a bizarre animal.

I turned away cause I felt like the baby's' stare was a nasty burn, even though I was really thinking of the comment dad had said '_That Man is not Human children'_ and felt burned, and worse Doomed.

When I herd footsteps I thought they were my family returning to the car , but when they became louder I bent under a blanket the sis used to warm up ( Bless you Valerie! ) and sometimes even sleep with .

Then I herd a sound of someone opening the car door, I crouched deeper under the blanket and then I stopped moving afraid of the thing outside the car door.

Then the car door opened and in stepped someone who was surprisingly thin (whoever it was it stepped onto my legs) and flexible, the figure is a lady I decided cause its leg was like a lady's leg.

After searching the figure stopped right onto my chest cat like (I had trouble breathing! The lady was small but surprisingly heavy) and then it spoke but its voice wasn't female it was a soft seductive male voice so it must have been a dancer or something like that.

Anyway, when the figure spoke it gave me and eerie feeling that this guy was much more dangerous than apparent.

The voice said ''_wasn't there another member of the family inside the car? _''

Then from outside the car door I herd a shuffle then an answer '' the…there was o…only four s…sir '' the shaky voice must have been working for the man sitting on half of my chest (breath…seriously when did people this small weigh this much?!).

The man who was sitting on me answered the other one with complete cruelty.

He said '' _Oh really, if you don't find all of them you will be fired, but if you find them later you will be executed understand? _''

I herd the other man shuffle nervously before the cruel man continued.

'' _Yes , we should have four but we only have three so there must be one inside the car right ? Right, we have the father and mother who are not the useful really but the girl is spectacular and intelligent. But I won't take her case she isn't pretty really __ ''

At that I got angry and tensed which made the man stop talking for a while then he brushed it off and continued '' _But she's powerful enough, but who I want is the boy. I have herd about how attractive he is and how powerful he is and many other things and I would just __**Love**__ to see for myself ….. And if that girl is his sister then imagine what I could use him in? But that of course if he is strong if not discard him at my dungeons _'' then he added in a whisper _'' you know how much I just __adore__ making masks _''.

When the guy finished talking I herd shuffling then steps going away from the car door, then I fell asleep.

I awoke to feeling someone push their hand onto my face making the blanket cover my breathing; I coughed and immediately found my mistake.

The second I had coughed the blanket had uncovered my face, I prayed that the dancer/model would not find me.

Thankfully his hands were supporting his head and so the side of his head was onto my chest and his hair in my face , when I had coughed I had opened my mouth so the guys hair went into my mouth ( Not a great experience! ) .

The guy stirred so I stayed like that until I couldn't handle it and so I pushed his head away from my chest, so his hair could bother someone else.

I knew I had made a mistake cause the moment I tried pushing him away he instantly awoke , and worse his head was onto my bare belly (I slept like that the upper part of my body bare while the bottom part clothed )worse yet the blanket had fallen away when I pushed him away .

The guy's eyes opened up but they were vibrant green and glowed angrily which is never a great sign, and I remembered what I had herd last night which made me feel worse.

The guy literally jumped /leaped from my belly to my head so his chest was onto mine , the guy's head was over mine a little but he still stared at me as he held my neck tight but in a way that made me feel like passing out and not fight back .

He released me but then he caught my hands over my head, then he picked cuffs out of nowhere and tied my hands so I couldn't move.

Then he traced his finger across the middle of my neck leaving my breathing like a fish out water.

Then he stopped and said '' _you are attractive but I won't do anything, yet. _''

That hit me, he had just said _yet_ like he would do it at another time, I shivered because I suddenly felt cold.

He laughed before he said '' _I might take you with me if you are strong like your sister, if not I will keep you in my dungeon _''

His words were sexy cold just like his shape; sorry I should describe him right? Okay I will …

His body was flexible and lady like which made me want to puck, his skin was so pale white that it looked as white as clean clear paper.

His hair was the purest raven black I had ever seen ( I've seen many but not like that guy had ) , and the guys eyes were eerie green and way to vibrant to be human eyes they were more like a cats' or foxes' .

His lips were really bright red giving him the snow white look, ''Skin as white as snow, hair as black as the window cell, lips as red as blood ….. '' and so on.

The guy grinned at me and I saw sharp teeth, his fangs scared me cause they really looked like vampire fangs ( but much more scarier ) and if so my neck was bare so yah.

Then he opened the window reveling it to be the night, I suddenly felt angry because this …this … Fag dared kidnapped my family for their …Powers?

He turned around to me and said '' _Honey , you will first have to be sent to the same room as all the powerful kids we had collected , but hopefully you will appear gifted with powers so you and I can gain a little ….. Let's just say privacy? _''

I hated this man.

But I let him lead me with cuffs out of the car and into the outside world, but I still hated this man.

When we first got off the car I felt dizzy and so he snuck a kiss on my lips except when he tried to kiss harder I pushed him in the dick so he left me alone.

I hated this man.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ellipse

_I hated this man._

The man led me to a most weird building; it was shaped like an ancient Greek temple or the white house except for the fact that it was colored black instead of white.

But its surroundings were the most startling, around the building dark forest loomed over everything except for the front were there was a rode leading out.

The rode looked unused and dark except for a car track marking and with surprise I realized it was the mark that we had left.

There was a swamp near by because I felt the ground wet under my feet (I was wearing flip-flops), so I knew there must have been a lake, river or a swamp somewhere nearby.

The odd man led me all the way up the flight of stairs leading to the front door.

Then he said '' _Baby, I've got to leave but don't worry I've got a sister who will take care of you for me okay? _''

Then he smirked and added '' _she will not be one of the friendliest women you'll see, but she'll be alright to take care of my bronze little bird _''

Then he led me to the front door and opened it reveling a dark ancient hallway leading to many others, I hesitated but he urged me on so I went forward.

We went into the first room we saw which was a little to the right, when we entered it I gasped, the place was hug the size could fit five of my apartment in shame.

The man laughed and then led me to a chair off to the corner, before he gestured to a young lady walking towards us.

She looked _way_ too young to be out of high school! But she made her way towards us before offering her hand to me.

She looked _so _different than the man behind me and even her features looked less intimidating and softer (1/100 percent to him).

And she didn't have his raven dark black hair, instead she had golden blond hair and instead of his (scary) vibrant cat/fox green eyes she had soft peaceful emerald green eyes.

Her skin was a soft pink and not deathly pale white like the man behind me, she looked so kind that I didn't believe that she was _**not**_ friendly but then again I didn't know ballerina dancers kidnapped your family and then you.

She apologized with such a beautiful voice and said '' Sorry, I should introduce myself I'm Ellipse the Goddess of Hope and Hope itself ''

I was _really_ confused now, Ellipse? Goddess of Hope ? Hope itself?

_Way too confusing._

I decided to answer her so I introduced my self saying '' I 'm Cooper Anderson and I'm jut a normal kid ''

She stared at me with such softness before she said '' I think you and I could become great friends one day, meanwhile I will take care of you because Geras has work to do ''

I laughed and said '' what kind of parent names there son or daughter _Geras?_ ''

The man behind me cleared his throat and said '' _that's my name kid, don't you dare laugh again or I will kill you _'' then he added with sneer '' _and maybe even Rape__ ''

Ellipse had stopped him with her shoe (she threw it at his head and it didn't miss) and said '' that's a child here, don't you ever use that word again alright? ''

Geras nodded and then left the room in an angry fit, so I was left with the women that hit him with a shoe in the head.

Ellipse smiled before that changed into a sad look, before I could ask what was wrong she said '' I'm sorry about my brother, He is a Pervert you see so he tends to be _impossible_ with children sometimes ''

I nodded and moved back into the chair ( when I introduced myself to Ellipse I had stood up ) , then I just stared at a little corner in the wall before I finally asked a question .

I asked '' If you are a goddess then Geras must be a _God?_ ''

She smiled and said '' correct , he is the god of Old Age and Age itself so Age is important to him , that is why he likes children , they are pure and ageless as long as they remain children , but when you grow up he leaves you along . But first he makes you blissful in youth, mature in adult, and useless in old age. I find him quit cruel that way but again I'm a goddess of Peace so what could I know of Old Age''

God of Old Age that sounded powerful and scary, he had kissed me with a mouth that had kissed many other children centuries old or so, boy and girl, black and white, and big and small and ….. Oh My God!

I asked for a glass of water which Ellipse pleasantly got me, I used the water to clean my mouth from that disgusting man.

Ellipse understood because she put her hand on my lips and said something I couldn't fathom then green Hopeful light /energy emerged out of her hand and into my mouth.

When she was done I tasted hope and mint in my mouth and it felt completely and wonderfully clean ( mind you , I wash my teeth everyday but this was magical ) , then she smiled at me before taking the cup away .

When she came back I asked her about my family and her smile faded replaced by a sad one .

Then she sat next to me and said '' I'm so sorry , your family was taken by a more powerful force than me , but I shall try freeing them . But please don't tell anyone I had said that okay? ''

I nodded and she smiled to me and winked before giving me the most hope giving hug I've ever had all day , then she kissed the top of my four head and I instantly felt peaceful _everywhere_ then I fell into a peaceful sleep .

When I awoke Ellipse was still there sitting next to me while humming a peaceful tone to herself ( well …duh she was the Goddess of peace ) , I sat up and immediately she turned around and smiled at me .

When I told her I had no dream at all she said '' No Cooper (I told her my name ) , you always dream but you don't always remember what it was when you awoke so you think that you had no dreams . Because you see I have a brother Hypnos the God Of Sleep and Sleep itself and he has many children but the leader of his kids is his eldest son Morpheus the God Of Dreams and he always gives people Dreams so you just forgot your dream but you had one ''

After she had said that I was just stunned at her way her speech sounded so hopeful and the way her ideas seemed to affect me so easily , I was just playing the game of ' I believe in Greek Gods ' but really was I getting convinced ?

No , I was just playing the game and I'm going to play it until I find out what happened to my family .

So when she finished explaining something that she truly believed , I nodded and just sat there until I felt the urge to say something to the silence .

So I said '' Can you explain to me where we are ? '' .

She smiled and said '' Well first you have to relize that your not in earth , you are inside the Underworld and that your luckily not deep inside it either . The Underworld is one of the three main kingdoms of the world , first is heaven ruled by Zeus , next is the sea ruled by Poseidon , and third is the Underworld ruled by Hades ''

I knew this from school because we learned it at 4th grade , but it never occuerd to me that it was _that _real .

I said '' so … Hades is the master of the Underworld gods too right ? ''

she laughed a tinkle bell laugh before saying '' Yes , The most strongest god or being in the world is an Underworld god , his name is Fate , Destiny , Luck and Doom . He decides what happens in the Univers so that it may happen , people sometimes mess him with Thanatos another Powerful deity but his name is Moros meaning Doom . ''

Then she added '' There are many powerful deities in the Underworld Cooper , there is Geras , Thanatos , Hypnos , The Keres , The fates and Momus . Thanatos is the god of death and death itself , Hypnos is sleep itself so he may affect anyone and Momus is Mockery , Scorning , Critiziem , and Blame . ''

I was shoucked because I thought that the Underworld must have been the weakest kingdom of all , but it turned out the Underworld was and it wasn't happy .

I said '' Who is your parents and are you an Underworld god ? ''

She said '' Yes , I'm an Underworld god and all the people I have mentioned are my brothers and sisters . We are all children to the most powerful protagonies Erebus and Nyx who ruled the world before Uranus who Nyx gave the scepter to . Erebus is Darkness personfied and Nyx is night personafied they are our parents ''

I nodded and stretched my hand out to take a chocolate chip cookie ( Ellipse had brought a whole basket of them and some milk ) and bit into it , and it tasted like heaven .

After I had eaten six chocolate chip cookies and drank three milk cups I sat next to Ellipse and just looked at her while she ate her third chocolate chip cookie ( she never dropped any crumbs ) .

I felt as though I should say something but I only felt hopeful about finding my family and that was thanks to lovely Ellipse who planted hope into people , she was also the last to never get out of Pandora's box and I thought I knew why .

I really was thankful to her .

Really thankful to her .

Thankful to her .

To her .

Her .


	4. Chapter 4 : A Sad Goodbye

_Her._

After we finished our little meal ( Cookies and Milk ) , I felt kind of tired but of course I pretended to be fine , it didn't work with Ellipse .

Ellipse just sat next to me and kept on taking care of me , I said I was fine but she insisted on doing it ( I pretended to not like it but in secret I did … kind of ) .

When it was noon I didn't believe that it was all just a day it felt like eons, I felt worried that Ellipse might have to leave,

So I did the typical thing, I asked her '' Ellipse are you going to leave tomorrow? ''

She looked at me concerned '' Well, Geras is coming tomorrow but he isn't taking _you _anywhere. I will have to go out and investigate about your family and Geras wanted to take you to the place they took them so I think you should go, but I will always be there somewhere watching your family and you. ''

I was grateful for her words and they brought great hope into my heart, so I was to go to the prison/cell my family was in but under her watch, that sounded worrying but great.

So we spent the day talking about my home and my sister, Ellipse was interested in my sister so much I thought she was _anxious _to see her which was fine.

She as also interested in the way I was not bullying people and trying to be nice, she said '' you very different from other people Cooper, and difference is Beauty ''

I was amazed by her every time because she would always be so hopeful for something to happen and it wills she told me hope was everything.

To have hope in something is to believe it can happen but to not have hope in something was to believe it can never happen she said.

So she never ceased to amaze me with the idea of hope, and soon I was wondering if she had any hope in this world after all.

When I had asked she said '' I will always believe in hope even at the end of the world if Moros ever allows it , I will be the only one standing there with hope for it is who I am and it who I am . ''

So I spent time with her and learned about her family and how Nyx and Erebus were powerful, dark and sometimes cruel (yah, they were very scary), and how Erebus never liked the weak and how Nyx's vanity was far more than just the mirror.

I enjoyed the stories coming from her mouth, she would say them as if she was there at the time that it had happened in (I guess she was).

When it was nighttime Ellipse took me by hand and led me to a balcony overlooking the sky (the Underworld had a sky of its own), and showed me the night which had no stars in it.

When I asked where the stars were Ellipse said that there weren't any stars tonight because Nyx was angry, I wondered what she was angry about and shivered thinking about what fate the poor soul would get.

After an hour of watching the night( Nyx ) , Ellipse led me inside and showed me bedroom at the side which was all prepared and looked well … black .

The sheets were all black but not the Starkey black but rather the calm silken black, the room was all silken black and I thought that this was what a Goth's room would look like.

I went under the sheets and slept there, but before I slept Ellipse said '' Sleep well Cooper, I wish great hope on thee and family. ''

Then I fell into a peaceful sleep like before, I didn't have any dreams but like Ellipse insisted on I must have forgotten them all so there.

When I awoke I found Ellipse sitting next to my bed, she had a plate of freshly backed pancakes with syrup and a glass of orange juice ready for me.

When I ate the whole thing she led me outside and into the main room/hall, where my most unloved god yet Geras sat with his legs folded and looking practically happy.

I went over there and sat a few seats away from Geras which seemed to displease him, and then Ellipse joined us with cups/mugs of coffee for both of us.

Then Ellipse joined us for the coffee and sat between me and Geras which seemed to anger him a little, but he didn't seem rueful to start a fight with Hope (Ellipse).

After a few seconds he said '' _So Cooper _(who ever told him my name?)_, I'm going to take you to where your family is kept, would you like that? _''

I nodded and he smiled before continuing '' _who would you like to take you there me or Ellipse? _''

I said '' Ellipse ''

He grimaced '' _are you sure? She is a little aggressive and may harm you, your better off with me don't you think? _''

I said '' no I'm sure, I want to go with Ellipse thank you very much ''

He looked shaken before saying '' _fine, but don't ever tell anyone of my crush on you alright kid? _''

I nodded and said '' yep, I won't ''

He winked at me before he stood up and kissed Ellipse on the forehead and headed out the door, I don't think I liked Geras but I didn't hate him as much now but still a lot.

Then Ellipse said '' shan't we take you to your sister's room now? ''

I nodded and said '' yep, I really miss her ''

Ellipse smiled sadly and said '' Hope is always the key to everything that you don't hope for and that you hope for ''

Then we headed off out of the room and into the dark hallway, finally we reached a room colored all cell blue.

It was empty except for five doors that looked like cells (They were), except all their doors looked like ancient modernly built doors so it looked eerie.

I looked at Ellipse for one last time before giving her a deep hug, which of course she returned with equal softness then I said goodbye to her and promised that I will always be hopeful in every situation for the memory of her.

When she let me go she said that one day we will meet again, so I kept that hope up and went forward.

Then I took one last look at Ellipse before entering room number three, when I first went inside I herd the door close behind me securely and knew it was guarded by magic not people.

The cell was not small but not big either, it only had a toilet, a bed and a sink and there was someone sleeping under the covers which I realized was my sister, Valerie.

I ran towards her and woke her up instantly, when she opened her eyes she hugged me so tightly that I thought I was being killed by her.

When she finished hugging me she said '' your safe … mom and dad … well there not … there anymore. ''

Valerie started crying softly so I calmed her down by telling everything will be okay, she calmed down a little which was okay.

So I told her about Ellipse and about Geras, Valerie was particularly interested in Ellipse which I was more than glad to talk about.

When I finished telling her about Ellipse and Geras she started telling me about what happened, she had gone through a lot I tell you.

So when they went inside the hospital to fetch mom the doctors had given them problems , but dad solved that out for them ( he beat them ) .

Then they met mom and told her everything that had happened, so she agreed that we shouldn't have left you in the car alone but before anyone could comment the criminal appeared and said '' put your hand down ''

When dad tried fighting him the criminal had shot dad's arm and leg, so we were taking into a black car and given pills through injection.

'' When we woke up we were in a room alone with the criminal who led each of us into a different cell, I was led here and when I entered I couldn't get out. '' she had said.

I hugged her again and said that everything was going to be alright, and in my heart I believed it.

So we were dinner which was a roasted turkey and with mashed potatoes (yum: P), the meal was great and after it was finished it disappeared being replaced by a plate full of cup cakes.

We didn't mind the cup cakes; they were more than perfect they were delicious!

Valerie looked at me and said '' this is my first day here, and yah I might not know much but I do know they had announced that all the cells would be open to a playground and a school where us '' Special kids '' go. So tomorrow we will meat the other children who are '' Special kids '' like us, and hopefully they'll be friendly ''

I nodded and said '' yep, tomorrow were going to meat the other '' Special kids '' indeed ''

And we were which is why I hoped they were nice, what I was thinking about was how they really might be The Other '' Special kids ''.

_The Other '' Special kids ''._

_Other '' Special kids ''._

'' _Special kids ''._

'' _Kids ''._


	5. Chapter 5 : Lady Iris , Beatrice and Ivy

'' _Kids ''._

I woke up hearing an alarm bell, it was loud and annoying enough to get wake you up (heh; P).

I saw Valerie awake so I walked over to her and said '' you think there is an area that you could change in _privately?_ ''

She chocked an eyebrow but said '' no, but I can turn around when you dress is that okay? ''

I nodded '' that'll do Valerie ''

So she turned around so that I can dress and so I did the same to her, so we both would not see each other's nakedness.

After we changed into the cell's '' uniform '' (it was like a prison's but blue and less well … prisoner), we lined up (me in front) at the front of the door so we can get this started.

As soon as we had lined up there came a loud bang before the door opened up and we came face to face with a most beautiful women , even Valerie gasped and whispered to me '' Coop , that lady looks pretty ''

The lady had rich blond curls hanging from her head, and had multicolored rainbow eyes.

The lady's skin was pale peach , and her lips a full pink , she was wearing a red dress just like in the movies ; it hung like an oversized tank top from her shoulders but that was the beauty of it .

The lady made her way towards us before she stopped right in front of our cell door; she hummed a wonderful tone while looking through the stack of papers placed in her hands.

When the lady found the one she wanted she turned to look at us, instantly I hopped that she hadn't because her multicolored eyes were red at that moment (irritated maybe).

She broke the silence by saying '' I see that you are Cooper Anderson the son of Paul Anderson correct? ''

I nodded so she continued '' you have been brought here by Geras The God of Old Age , and you have been under the care of Ellipse Goddess of Hope correct ? ''

I nodded again so she continued '' Then you were brought to the same cell as your younger sister Valerie Anderson , and have you herd of the announcement that we will be hosting a school like program for children like you to meet each other and get to know things they have never experienced before . Now Mister Cooper please come forward ''

I came forward until I was only three feet away from the women, she looked very young but I wouldn't make the same mistake as I did with Ellipse.

She stared at me with green eyes now which was way better than red, then she said '' now Mister Cooper, I am Iris the Goddess of the Rainbow. I'm the wife of Morpheus the Maker of Dreams, and the royal messenger of Hera. And you shall respect me in this place or another understands Mister Cooper? ''

I nodded and said '' I will always respect a Goddess Lady Iris ( I preferred Ellipse because she insisted that I call her by her real name rather than say Lady Ellipse ) even if she were not known to me ''

She looked me over with cold blue eyes for a while until she finally said '' that will be all Mister Cooper ''

Lady Iris led me to a seat which I sat she brought Valerie over, when Valerie came over she was white and said '' I don't like her Coop ''

I nodded but kept my mouth shut, when Lady Iris came back she told us to stand up and follow her which we did.

She led us outside of the hug room which hosted our room and four others, then we walked alone the same dark hallway and into a room.

With shock I realized this was the same room that Ellipse had met me in, the room looked the same except with more chairs.

There were lots of kids sitting in those chairs, and I was starting to get nervous because if those kids don't like us then who will we speak to.

All the kids had their names right on their shirts, so it would be easy to find someone and to not get lost.

We went into a side room and changed into Turquoise shirts, they had our room number on them and our names (full names).

Then we went back to the main room and decided to mix , but before we could Lady Iris stopped us '' Now Children , I shall show you kids , there are twelve rooms and each room contains one , two or three children . So I shall you around alright? ''

So we followed Lady Iris until she stopped in front of girl twins , one of them was the color of chocolate like Valerie and kind of had the same look except she way more older look than Valerie .

While the other twin looked the same she had her hair curled rather than straight and she looked more grown up (don't ask: she had a breast).

Lady Iris stepped to the first one and said '' this is Catherine and Catalina Hammond, they are both ten years old and they are both from Room four the color Brown, they are African-American ''

Then Lady Iris moved forward so we did the same, as we were passing Catalina winked at me (oh no, not again) and grinned I just kept walked forward.

Then Lady Iris stopped in front of a girl who had pretty blond curls that framed her face, she also had startling sapphire eyes and her skin was white with pink at spots like her cheeks and her nose.

She had small features but much less she was beautiful, Lady Iris said '' this is Julie Sapphire, she is ten years old and she is from Room one the color Blue, She is German ''

When Lady Iris started walking away we followed, the girl stared at us and then went back to staring at other people.

Then Lady Iris stopped in front of three kids two boys and one girl, the girl had straight ginger hair, bright emerald eyes, pinkish skin and full red lips.

One of the guys had long black hair reaching past his shoulders and covering his left eyes in a side style (I guess), stark brown eyes, sun-kissed skin and red thin lips.

The other guy had curled dark blond hair (mustard color) reaching just above his shoulders in a middle split; he had bight hazel eyes, dark bronze skin and full pink lips 13.

Lady Iris turned towards the girl and said '' this is Rolla Copper, she is eleven years old and she's from Room two the color is Red, she is Canadian ''

Then she moved towards the black haired guy and said '' this is Russ Williams, he is four-teen years old and he's from Room two the color is Red, he is from Denmark ''

Then she moved towards the mustard haired boy and said '' this is Zack Helsinki, he is thirteen year old and he's from Room ten the color is Yellow, he is from Italy ''

Then Lady Iris passed them and told us to follow, when we passed Zack he winked at us and I thought that he was just a trouble maker so I ignored him.

Then Lady Iris stopped in front of two twins this time one was a boy, the girl had straight bleach blond hair, light baby blue eyes, pale skin and full pink lips.

The boy on the other hand had slightly inward straight bleach blond hair (it sort of curved towards the inside), baby blue eyes, pale skin and full pink lips.

Lady Iris said '' this is Sara and Tyler Bonnet, they are both eleven years old and are from Room five the color is white, they are from Alaska US ''

Lady Iris then led us to two kids one boy the other girl , the girl had bright carrot colored hair , bright forest green eyes , light peachy skin and full pink lips .

The boy had long bright carrot colored hair (it reached past his shoulders!), bright forest green eyes, and light peachy skin and full pink lips.

Lady Iris turned towards the girl and said '' this is Ivy Greenville, she is eleven years old and she's from Room seven the color is Green, she's from Ireland ''

Then she turned towards the boy '' this is Roland Willkie, he is eleven years old and he's from Room seven the color is Green, he's from Scotland ''

Then Lady Iris led us towards a girl, the girl had French braided rich brown hair with a few dark blond strands, beautiful amber eyes, light peachy skin and full pink lips.

Lady Iris said '' this is Viola Verdure, she is nine years old and she's from Room ten the color is yellow, she's from Spain ''

Then we passed onto two lovely girls, one of them had rich curled blond hair, striking diamond blue eyes, pinkish skin and full pink lips (her cheeks were pink).

The other girl also had rich curled blond hair, striking silver eyes, pale peachy skin and full pink lips.

Lady Iris turned to the first girl and said '' this is Collette Rose, she is eleven years old and she's from Room Twelve color pink, she's from France ''

Then she turned towards the other girl and said '' this is Beatrice Silver, she is eleven years old and she's from Room Twelve color pink, she's from England ''

The girls winked and waved at us then we had to leave, this time Lady Iris led us to three kids' one girl two boys.

The girl had straight black hair Cleopatra style except without the braids, glasslike emerald eyes, pale skin and thin red lips she wore all black (she was a Goth).

One of the guys had long black hair going past his shoulders, stark onyx eyes, pale skin and full pink lips.

The other guy also had Cleopatra styled hair (without the braids), dark blue eyes, pale skin and thin red lips.

Lady Iris pointed towards the girl and said '' Elizabeth Vladimir, she is ten years old and she's from Room eleven colors Black, she's from Russia ''

Then she turned to the long haired boy and said '' this is Michele Kingsburg, he is eleven years old and he's from Room eleven colors Black, he's from Germany ''

Then she turned to the blue eyed boy '' this is Leo Von Souris, he is eleven years old and he's from Room nine colors Indigo, he's from France ''

Then Lady Iris turned towards us and said '' the person your about to meet is very special so be careful about what you say cause she's also very sensitive ''

Then she led us to an Asian girl who looked quit odd, the girl had long straight hair, startling indigo eyes (weird), pale skin and little pink lips.

Lady Iris introduced her '' This is , she is ten years old and she's from Room nine color Indigo, she's from Japan ''

After we got introduced to everyone Lady Iris told us that we would be seeing each other often now, so don't make enemies with people children.

Lady Iris taught us English literature for one hour, and then she taught us science, math and art in two hours.

After that we took a break which was just sitting down, I didn't feel tired but Roland was tired so he lay on a couch.

Beatrice was tireless while Collette was easily to tire, Michele and Leo were pretty good at art but Elizabeth and Ivy were better.

The people that I liked most were Viola, Zack and Beatrice cause they loved to help out and were friendly although Viola was a little shy.

Valerie made quick friends with Viola and Ivy, while I became friends with Zack, Beatrice and Catalina.

So we were all tired out and all but then Roland came over and said '' Cooper that was great, you are awesome at Gym ''

I smiled and said '' thanks Roland, I think you're great at Literature ''

He grinned at me and said '' I think we might become friends '' then he laughed and I joined in.

But then Collette interrupted and said '' I think I broke a nail! I really despise Gym it's so not Boutique ''

We all laughed because Collette was the most sarcastic person we had ever met, but she was really nice and best friend of Beatrice.

Then Julie said '' I think Lady Iris wants to say something, and Collette I think you broke two nails ''

Collette laughed and said '' sure why not, I think we should see what Lady Iris had to say ''

So we all went to Lady Iris who raised her eyebrows before she said '' you are all aloud to stay here or go to your rooms so pick now because it is bedtime ''

So Michele , Sara , Leo , Tyler , Russ and Rolla , Catherina , the Japanese girl , Russ went back to their rooms while Beatrice , Collette , Roland , Ivy , Viola , Zack , Catalina , Julie , Elizabeth , and us stayed inside the room .

So we all got led to a room full of beds, and when everyone was in bed Lady Iris said '' you might stay her forever so make yourselves comfortable ''

So we all slept but before that I thought about her words, they were sharp and direct: _You might stay here forever._

You might stay here forever.

Might stay there forever.

Stay here forever.

Here forever.

Forever.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Judgment Hall

_Forever. _

I awoke feeling terrified for my sister and myself which was quit silly since we were sleeping together , I felt for Valerie's hand which I found in the nick of time catching mine .

We both laughed and sat up looking at our surroundings, the sleeping children who were all cuddled next to something or somebody. I myself had been cuddling next to my little sis, Valerie.

I felt quit good after taking a bath and refreshing myself while Valerie did the same in the girl's bathroom, when we both went back I looked for Beatrice who was now sitting brushing her hair after she had washed too along with Collette.

I said hi to each and they returned it back ( also saying it to Valerie who returned their hellos ) , after that me and Valerie simply waited for what seemed like hours until mostly everyone was up except for Zack who said he would bath later .

I and Valerie played some chess until it seemed too boring to play anymore so we dropped it off and played hang-man which didn't go too well.

suddenly the room's door opened and in stepped ; Michele , Sara , Leo , Tyler , Russ and Rolla , Catherina , the Japanese Girl ( I didn't know her name but planned on asking her today ).

I greeted Leo and Catherina with a hug, they were the only friends I had aside from Beatrice, Collette, Viola, Zack and Catalina. Rolla sat next to Russ and started talking to him without even paying us a glance, I felt ignored but I didn't want trouble so I just sat quietly waiting for Lady Iris.

Beatrice made her way towards me with a bemused grin , then she sat down next to me and Zack ( I didn't actually notice he was there ) . Beatrice leaned over to us '' hey guys , we will each be taken to a judge room to be judged , then _ '' she got interrupted by Zack who asked her the same question I had in mind '' why would we like to be judged ? ''

Beatrice laughed and continued talking '' then when the Underworld gods are done judging us, we **might **be free! With our family of course '' she grinned at us again and then she gazed at our confused faces '' we **might** be free guys! … The problem is that only two people are aloud to leave each judgment that they'll do '' she said sadly.

'' what happens to the rest? '' I asked now curious in the judging, she looked at me with a sad look '' they get back **here** … and they train some more, do the things we do but longer. But each week a judgment day will occur … then you can try to get free with another person '' Zack looked at me before asking a wired question '' what kinds of people get free? ''

Beatrice paled at the question then she answered it with unease '' the people who **might** get free are the weak ones that can't handle the punishments and the work they have to do '' now I understood why she paled , Beatrice was not a weak person and she certainly would handle punishments for her honor's sake so she might stay forever .

'' What happens if you handle all the punishments thrown at you? '' asked Zack looking all to questionable , Beatrice paled even more before answering the question '' they get **sold** to high Underworld gods as slaves , servants or even sex slaves '' I paled thinking about Geras's words .

Suddenly I had an idea '' Beatrice, what if we pretend to be weak and helpless? '' I asked her with Hope shining in my turquoise eyes. She looked even sadder '' they might let you go, but your honor will be torn down and you'll have a **normal** life with no adventures and no real happiness '' I felt like sinking in the bathtub.

Zack looked at her for a while before he spoke '' Beatrice, if you win their favor by doing **something** they like can you possibly get free? '' She looked happy to answer his question, '' of course Zack! If they like you or they liked something you had done, you will win your freedom! '' I looked down, _what could they possibly like? _I thought.

We departed from each other very soon after that, I felt like slowly dieing which didn't help me in the least. I loved the friends I had made here too much to think about myself, _what if we do an escape plan? _I thought as I headed towards Viola and Valerie who were playing '' Rock, Paper, Scissors'' which Viola won each turn.

I felt like throwing a rock at Geras's head, how many brave kids had he bought and had used them to be either Sex slaves or servants? I felt disgusted and completely spoiled with the fact that many others had suffered but me, and I was just another captured kid who either was going to become a Sex slave or a free brainless traitor.

I felt like hitting something, but I only sat next to Valerie and Viola who seemed content to continue playing. I just sat there until Lady Iris came with a bunch of other gods , but these gods all had silky shoulder -length raven black hair and icy blue eyes , there skin was so pale and there lips were thin and unsmiling but were still red .

They were all male except for lady Iris who wore a blue dress this time , her eyes were indigo at the moment which seemed like a comfortable color until she spoke '' Young Ladies and Gentlemen , these common Underworld gods are here to give you your '' Training'' , after you are done we may do other activates ''

We were led into the hallway once again, except this time we made our way a lot deeper than before. We reached a room littered with chains, swords, knifes, daggers, spears and anything else you can name that was a weapon, the Underworld gods assigned us to stand while they placed the chains.

The placed the chains on our wrists, legs and necks, then they each drew a weapon of their style (in my case a whip). Then they cut our clothes from the back so our backs was unprotected from their weapons , suddenly I felt the Underworld god step back a little before he whipped my exposed back .

I screamed as I felt the whip go past my skin and into my flesh, I screamed again as the Underworld god repeated the same action. He whipped me 3 times then he dragged me to a chair and set me there, Julie sat next to me tears in her eyes because the underworld god had used a dagger but only once.

Rolla and Russ only got an X- mark from the swords; they only had two though which quickly made me turn around to see Valerie being pulled to a seat with three whip marks. I tried going toward her but I could hardly move my back, I watched as Catalina and Catherina were set up in chairs with four knife marks.

Next came the Bennet twins who got five marks from a weapon, it looked like a staff with a few sharp spikes on it. _What ever that weapon was it must've been wicked _I thought at the sight of the trembling twins, Ivy and Roland came over with seven marks from spears.

Leon and the Japanese girl (who I hadn't asked the name of yet); they both had nine spots in their skin made by fire covered metals. I shiver at the sight of Zack and Viola, they had ten electricity marks in their skin and Viola was trembling even in her chair.

After them came Elizabeth and Michele who were covered by wounds made from animal horns, they had eleven cuts that looked pretty damn deep. The sight that baffled me next was Beatrice and Collette, they had twelve wounds; six bones sticking out from their bodies which looked horrifying and six other twisted body parts.

_How could they even be alive?! _I thought as I tried moving from my chair , an Underworld god stopped me before he spoke in an icy tone '' _they are not able to die , for we need them alive to make them suffer so they will not be able to die , yet _''

_What about the bones?! _I thought as a bone brushed past the floor , the Underworld god hummed before answering my question '' _that my boy is our doing _'' he said with a laugh . I watched as we were dragged back to the hug room, I wished that Ellipse could be here, I really did.

** One Week Later**

* * *

I awoke with a start and felt my whipped back hurt even more, I had been whipped for a whole week and it had used my energy pretty much. Beatrice was sitting across from me with a pained expression as she tried pocking one of her stuck out bone, the bones in her wounds would eventfully disappear but they will leave purple spots and lots of pain.

'' this is Judgment day you know '' she said softly , I smiled at her and said '' yah I know Beatrice , but I wouldn't leave you guys here alone and live like a brainless Jerk '' she smiled at me and said '' sure you won't '' then we both started laughing .

Lady Iris appeared at the door and told us to line up, I had started to hate and despise Lady Iris very much. Yes it was true that she was magnificently beautiful but her cold heart wrenched that beauty away , she was so cruel that I found myself almost hating her more than Geras , almost .

She led us towards a hug room filled with chairs which we of course sat on, she took us one by one into the judgment hall which was through a velvet red colored door. Lady Iris returned us once we were not accepted to go free, I saw the Hammond twins crying bitterly.

I suddenly wondered where the six and eight kids were, Lady Iris had said there were twelve rooms then were the sixth and seventh? Suddenly as if to answer my question two boys and two girls came in and sat next to us in chairs , the shorter girl's name was Daphne and she was from room eight, she was eleven years old ( I read that on her shirt , her last name wasn't on though ) .

Her hair was brown and her eyes were bright green and her lips were pink, she was from Greece and her skin was slightly tanned. The other girl was named Vicky Marrow and she was from room six and she was from England and her age was eleven, her hair was black and her eyes were emerald green, while her skin was pale and her lips red.

The bigger boy was named Rick Shepherd, he was from room eight, he was from Canada and his age was twelve. He had blond hair reaching his jaw bone, his eyes were brown and his skin was peach colored while his lips were thin and red.

The other boy was named Alex Lightfoot, he was from room six, he was from the USA and his age was eleven. He had shaggy shoulder length strawberry-blond colored hair and hazel eyes, his skin were light peach and his lips were thin and pink.

Finally it was my turn to be judged, I went into the judgment room and gasped with surprise. It had pillars on each side that were thicker than an apartment building , the pillars were colored black and stood so tall that I cold not see the roof of the judgment room .

There was a red carpet that went between the pillars so that the pillars worked like walls, I walked on the soft red carpet until I saw thrones with Underworld gods sitting in them. I saw Geras who waved at me and smirked, there was this Underworld god who had Green hair and bright blue eyes who waved at me.

I waved back and he shot me a smirk, there was this Underworld goddess who had soft silky black hair and violet eyes who caught my attention. I tried searching for Ellipse but could not find her, I thought she was important I thought but then again she was important to me.

A man with shoulder length silky black hair and icy cold eyes stared at me which made me shiver, then he spoke '' _Ladies and Gentlemen, I see that this is what you have brought. I say no freedom shall touch this boy what do you say? _'' I shivered at his tone which was just as cold as his appearance.

Many Underworld gods agreed to his words , but then a golden-haired , baby blue eyed man spoke first '' _I say we free him and all of his race from our claws , they deserve freedom just as we deserve it . Thanatos's please brother have mercy fro he is but a child _'' he spoke in a soothing tone.

Thanatos (the man against me) gazed at him with hard eyes, then he spoke '' _Hypnos brother, you are but a mere fool, for if these __**Humans **__are found by the heavenly gods imagine what damage they'll do to us! _'' he addressed the man with Golden-hair.

'' _then free one of them brother, for we promised than the weakest may go. But remember your words well for mercy is great _'' said the Golden-haired man named Hypnos.

I was brought back to the waiting room with a smug look on my face, next went the Japanese girl whose name was Violet (she was called up by her name). She was refused like the rest of us, so she just sat back in her chair watching what will happen next.

The Bennet twins had got picked so they were shipped back to their home with their parents, they said to us that they wouldn't forget us and gave us each a hug. Then they left and I felt happy for them for they were free now.

The people from rooms number six and eight joined us in the room. _Only more people joining and les people are leaving _I thought to myself bitterly.

** A Week Later**

* * *

Not only did we get tortured every week, but we also had to mine these weird desert places that were inside a weird room. The room led to a desert which looked really hot and unbearable, every week they would add a torture and this week the added punishment was mining.

I was mining in the sand with only shorts on (girls had bras and shorts), while I was mining I herd Rick talking to Vicky;

'' I can't stand the torture Vicky, and the mining is using all of my energy I can't live like this! '' said Rick as he dug through sand with his shovel.

'' Rick please, do it for me. You've got to Rick please '' pleaded Vicky.

'' I will try my best Vicky, but I can't continue for even one more day! '' said Rick in a tired tone.

'' I knew you can do it Rick '' said Vicky as she hugged Rick and then continued to dig out sand with her shovel.

_That was wired _I thought as I dug out sand, I told Zack, Collette and Beatrice about what I had herded. They all felt sorry for poor Rick who had a hug body but not enough energy to give it , I myself felt sorry for Vicky who believed in him so deeply adding the fact that he was her boyfriend .

After mining we were led to the waiting room while one by one went into the judgment hall, when Rick returned I knew that he was not accepted to leave. He looked broken like anything could harm him, I felt sorry for him because he deserved better, and we all did.

When it was my turn again I was not freed, so I went back to the waiting room to sit there and wait. Suddenly I herd laughter and then Alex's voice;

'' OMG! I'm free! Yes finally I'm free '' came Alex's happy voice.

I saw Alex and Daphne happily come out of the judgment hall; Lady Iris went out to get both of their parents so they can go. We were all happy for them except for Rick; he remained sitting with his shacking body and frame.

Alex and Daphne left with their parents and before they left, Alex said that maybe if we get to meet again he will take us out for coffee at his house. Daphne said that we would always be in her heart, then they left with their parents and we returned to that hug room we called a prison.

** A Week Later**

* * *

The added punishment was that we'd have to clean the bathrooms; the bathrooms were wet really wet so we could slip while cleaning the bathroom floors (the toilets were clean already and gods didn't use them).

Its judgment day today I thought as I wiped the bathroom floor with a mop, Rick and Vicky were right behind me and I suddenly thought about last time when Alex and Daphne had gotten free. Rick hadn't been okay back then, so I could only imagine how he was now that a week had passed.

Sure enough he didn't look alright, but still he maintained his promise to Vicky and I honored him for that.

The people who were picked to go free this time were Catherina and Catalina Hammond , they said their goodbyes and wrote their phone numbers on a piece of paper before handing that to me with a smirk and a wink .

We slept uneasily for we missed the Bennet twins and the Hammond twins; I remembered when I first met them and how nice they were. Now they were gone I thought sadly, yet I was happy for their freedom but sad because I missed them.

** A week later**

* * *

The added punishment was for us to be bathed in hot oil; we came back with burned skin each time.

When we went to the judgment hall, we were all looking really filthy for we bathed in hot oil! Yet we didn't die because they made it so, they wanted to keep punishing us and it was crueler to live than die in this place.

Rick was sitting in a seat next to me while Vicky went for her turn, he looked at me before he said '' tell Vicky I love her if I don't make it okay? '' I nodded and said '' sure thing Rick '' when he seemed satisfied he lay his head back and slept on the chair while waiting for Vicky.

Vicky ran out the judgment hall screaming happily '' we are free Rick! They said that I and you are free to go Rick! '' she ran towards Rick and involved him into a hug. Rick didn't move she tried waking him up but he didn't stir so she finally called Lady Iris.

Lady Iris said that Rick was dead, the reason was oil poisoning in his sensitive skin. Vicky cried and sobbed on his body, while we ourselves tried calming her down while tears streamed across our filthy faces.

Two Underworld gods had to pry the Screaming sobbing Vicky away from Rick's dead body, Vicky was sent with her parents, Rick's parents and his body back to freedom. She cried so hard I thought her lungs must've burst, but she just kept crying and crying until they gave her a sleeping potion.

And that was how Vicky and her dead boyfriend Rick had gained their freedom. _It was with promises and love that they had managed to stay together and now death had parted them _I thought as some new tears streamed my dirty face.

** A Week Later**

* * *

The punishment added was simple really (because of Rick's death); we had to sleep on sharp little stones that hurt our skin and flesh.

That Judgment day, Ivy and Roland had gained their precious freedom. We missed them very much but the deserved to go free, but I still missed Ivy the brave girl or Roland when he would sing songs that he had learned in Scotland.

_But I guess life goes on _I thought, with a little bit of tears streaming down my dirt face. Beatrice moved towards me and put her warm arms around me and in turn I did the same to her.

That made us feel warm and safe.

Made us feel warm and safe .

Us feel warm and safe .

Feel warm and safe .

Warm and safe

And safe .

Safe .

* * *

**So how was this chapter ?**

**Please Review **


End file.
